In electronic circuits, a current-mode driver may communicate electronic data signals at high transmission rates. Current-mode drivers are used in a variety of applications such as fiber optics, telecommunications, and other high-speed integrated systems. In general, a current-mode driver is used to transmit data ranging from a few hundred Mbps to tens of Gbps across a printed circuit board and/or optical fibers. As communication devices become faster and the demand for communication bandwidth increases, there is a corresponding desire to increase the speed and quality of connections between the components used in such devices. Optical transmitters such as vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) are typical light sources in high-speed optical links. A VCSEL-based optical communication link requires a VCSEL driver to modulate the drive signal of a VCSEL during the communication of signals.